Tout ce que je touche finit par se briser
by Aigie-san
Summary: "-Tu es le plus précieux de mes amis, déclara-t-il." (Je n'arrive vraiment pas à résumer cet O.S ; votre curiosité sera ma plus puissante alliée !) [SnakexFinnian] [FinnianxCiel]


**Défi par Yllsnyae : Couple Snake x Finnian. Là au choix parce que je sais vraiment pas mais je trouve ce couple très mignon. Couple Finnian x Ciel. Eh oui, cadeau ! Comment Finnian se rend compte de ses nouveaux sentiments pour le maître et tente, peut-être, de lui faire confiance. J'veux que ça finisse bien. OU ALORS Sebastian est mort, mais vraiment mort, et Ciel est d'une certaine manière, fort triste ~**

 **Aigie-san : Un problème si je fais un petit mix ? :3**

 **[... ... ...]**

 **NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Yana Toboso.**

 **Tout ce que je touche finit par se briser**

Snake était un jeune homme aux courts cheveux blancs et aux yeux dorés. Des plaques d'écailles étaient présentes de manière régulière sur sa peau pâle et fraîche. Peu importait qu'il puisse manger à sa faim, son corps demeurait maigre jusqu'à en avoir les côtes apparentes. Fuyant la chaleur, craignant le jugement et les moqueries d'autrui sur sa différence d'avec le commun des mortels, il avait développé une forte timidité ; ne s'exprimant que par le biais de ses serpents. Dernier employé en date de la maison Phantomhive, il avait la sensation de ne pas servir à grand-chose, se contentant de suivre l'un ou l'autre de ses collègues dans ses activités au sein du manoir.

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que Ciel leur trouvait pour les garder ; hormis Sebastian, tous étaient des catastrophes et le ténébreux majordome devait souvent -si ce n'était toujours- rattraper les bourdes et tout faire seul. Sans nul doute, tous étaient dévoués corps et âme au Comte et avaient des affinités avec l'art du combat, mais tout de même ; Snake ne saisissait pas pourquoi Ciel s'acharnait à vouloir les faire s'occuper du manoir. Néanmoins, il ne faisait aucun commentaire et taisait ceux de ses serpents. Silencieux, il observait ses collègues dans l'espoir que cela l'aide à les comprendre et à les épauler, afin de ne pas être un poids pour ceux qui avaient daigné l'accepter.

Malgré ses efforts (et ceux des autres), il n'était parvenu à instaurer le dialogue, et même une amitié qu'avec Finnian, le jardinier à la force colossale. Cela était assez étrange. Même si tous deux avaient vécu en captivité, à part cette triste expérience, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Le blond aimait les grands espaces bien éclairés, ainsi que la chaleur. Il parlait beaucoup, et fort. Il était très expressif, et extraverti. Son corps était solide et ne donnait pas matière à railler. On ne pouvait qu'être charmés par ses lumineux cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts chatoyants.

Snake n'avait pas échappé à la règle ; chaque fois que le jardinier lui parlait, lui souriait, ou même simplement lui faisait grâce sa présence, il sentait son corps se réchauffer et son cœur s'emballer. Il était presque certain que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, mais il était tout de même incapable de dire quand cela avait commencé. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre et que leur amitié se solidifiait, les choses s'aggravaient pour Snake à qui il arrivait désormais parfois de balbutier. Toutefois, même s'il ressentait un embarras grandissant à côtoyer Finnian, il ne se serait passé de lui pour rien au monde.

Snake ne s'était rendu compte que tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard du jardinier pouvait être qualifié d'« amour » qu'après avoir vu Finnian fondre en larmes pour un autre. Oh, en soi, que le jardinier pleure n'était pas un événement ; il était si sensible qu'il était fréquent de le voir la larme à l'œil et c'était tout aussi habituel qu'il se change en fontaine. Cependant, après que le Comte ait été grièvement blessé lors de leur voyage en Allemagne, Finnian était resté à ses côtés jours et nuits jusqu'à son rétablissement. Alors le blond était tombé à genoux devant Ciel, pleurant comme jamais Snake ne l'avait vu faire. Il aurait voulu étreindre le jardinier, mais il était figé d'effroi, ayant réalisé l'attachement extrême que Finnian avait pour son maître. Il se souvenait d'avoir pensé :

 _« Jamais… Jamais je n'aurai tant d'importance à ses yeux._

 _Jamais je n'aurai une telle place en son cœur. »_

Et les blessures que le blond avait reçues en faisant rempart de son corps pour sauver le Comte était un témoignage de plus de l'amour aveugle que le jardinier avait pour Ciel. Snake avait trop l'habitude de passer après les autres, d'être d'un moindre intérêt, pour jalouser son maître. Il s'était juste dit, avec un regard triste et un sourire amer ;

 _« Quelle chance il a... »_

Oui, quelle chance. Car Snake avait bien remarqué que Finnian, quoiqu'il soit quelqu'un de tactile, gardait ses distances avec les autres. Ce n'était parfois que quelques centimètres, mais le blond évitait autant que possible d'entrer en contact avec autrui, de peur, évidement, de blesser. Mais quand le Comte lui avait tendu la main, bien qu'avec une infinie prudence, en s'efforçant d'être le plus délicat possible, le jardinier n'avait pas hésité à la saisir.

Et à présent, Snake était aux côtés du blond tandis que ce dernier taillait grossièrement, mais avec toute la concentration possible, les arbres du domaine Phantomhive. Snake, quant à lui, tenait l'échelle, l'empêchant de bouger afin que le jardinier n'en tombe pas. Les lieux étaient silencieux, si ce n'était le régulier bruit métallique des cisailles. Plutôt que le garder autour du cou, Finnian avait mis son chapeau de paille sur sa tête, laissant ainsi entrapercevoir le « S.012 » tatoué dans sa nuque. Alors qu'il passait furtivement une main dessus, il demanda ;

-Dis, Snake, tu n'as pas de vrai prénom ?

L'interpellé le regarda, interdit.

-Non, c'est ce que dit Emily.

-Tu devrais demander à Monsieur ; il en trouve de très biens.

Snake ne voyait pas où voulait en venir le blond ; il savait déjà comment Ciel l'avait trouvé, employé et nommé, et il savait également la reconnaissance que Finnian ressentait envers le Comte pour tout ceci. Les cisailles cessèrent de teinter et le jardinier descendit de l'échelle, se plantant devant Snake.

-Tu es le plus précieux de mes amis, déclara-t-il.

Snake rougit violemment, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le remercier que le blond reprenait, baissant les yeux.

-Alors à toi… Je peux le dire. Quand je vois Mademoiselle Elizabeth, Mademoiselle Sarivan… Ou même quand je pense à Sebastian et à la relation privilégiée qu'il entretient avec Monsieur, je…

Finnian serra les poings.

-Je les envie et j'ai mal. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon droit, que ce n'est pas normal, mais je sais que si Monsieur devait disparaître, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se mit à pleurer avant d'ajouter, la voix pleine de sanglots contenus.

-Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé en Allemagne. J'en fais cauchemar sur cauchemar. Monsieur semble toujours si fort… mais j'ai réalisé qu'il était le plus fragile d'entre nous. Et malgré la peur que je ressens encore pour lui, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir été le seul, à ce moment, auquel il ait permis de rester à ses côtés. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais été si égoïste, et ça m'horrifie. Aussi, je voudrais pouvoir prendre soin de lui comme le fait Sebastian… mais je sais que j'en suis incapable, et ça me désespère.

Snake déglutit péniblement, peinant à endiguer ses propres larmes. C'est la gorge nouée qu'il prit la parole.

-Pourquoi ? C'est ce que demande Oscar.

Cette fois, Finnian sembla au bord de l'effondrement.

-Parce que tout ce que je touche finit par se briser !

[… … …]

A la fenêtre de son bureau, Ciel fronça les sourcils. Son regard, porté vers les jardins, avait été attiré par l'éclat doré des cheveux de son jardinier. Le Comte se demandait, irrité, ce que le jeune homme et son ami aux cheveux blancs pouvaient bien se dire pour que le timide Snake se permette de poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Étouffant un gémissement de colère qui n'aurait pas convenu à un noble tel que lui, Ciel quitta son bureau, ignorant les revendications de Lizzy qui était encore venue lui demander il ne savait même plus quoi, et ordonnant à Sebastian de, _pour une fois,_ se mêler d'autre chose que des affaires des autres. Sérieusement ; comment Snake _osait-il_ toucher Finnian ?!


End file.
